ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Luppi
How Luppi joined the Tourney Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen, Luppi is appointed as the Sexta Espada, replacing the aforementioned Arrancar. Luppi is present when Aizen transforms Wonderweiss Margela with the Hōgyoku and later leads an attack on the Human World. He is joined by Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss. After arriving in the Human World via a Garganta, Grimmjow leaves in search of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy tries to stop him, but Luppi tells him that Grimmjow is no longer an Espada and it does not matter. The group then engage in battle with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Luppi fights with Yumichika and easily gains the upper hand. After Ikkaku refuses his invitation to help Yumichika, Luppi tells Yammy that he would rather fight all four at once and releases his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya charges at him in a bid to stop the Arrancar from releasing, but is unable to do so, instead being attacked by one of Luppi's tentacles, which Hitsugaya blocks. After complimenting Hitsugaya's strength, he attacks the captain with all of his tentacles and sends him plummeting to the ground. After commenting that 4 against 1 is better, he corrects himself, saying that he should have said 4 against 8. Luppi then continues to fight Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku, overwhelming the Shinigami and capturing them with his tentacles. As he threatens to punch holes into Rangiku's body, Kisuke Urahara severs the tip of his tentacle, preventing Luppi's attack and freeing Rangiku. Unfazed, Luppi asks Kisuke who he is. After introducing himself, Kisuke is attacked by Wonderweiss and Luppi returns his attention to the other Shinigami, quickly recapturing Rangiku. He calls Rangiku pathetic for being recaptured so quickly. Rangiku tells him that he talks too much and that guys who talk too much gross her out. Luppi reminds her that she is being help captive and threatens to skewer her. However, his tentacles are frozen by Tōshirō, who criticizes the Espada for not following through on his earlier attack. Tōshirō uses his Bankai's ability, Sennen Hyōrō, to encase Luppi in ice. Shortly afterwards, Luppi is saved by a Negación, which shatters the ice. As Luppi moves towards a Garganta, he threatens to decapitate Hitsugaya the next time they meet. Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more than a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orihime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi claims that it is impossible because Kaname Tōsen turned his arm into ashes. He then tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, threatening to kill her if she is unsuccessful and calling her power fake. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. After Aizen explains her power, Grimmjow asks Orihime to restore his Espada tattoo. He then quickly disposes of Luppi by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. With his last breath, Luppi curses Grimmjow. Soon, he was resurrected by Mayuri Kurotsuchi. While Luppi considered life under Mayuri a "life worse than death", he is soon face to face with a Nobody called Vexen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Luppi wriggles his kodachi Zanpakuto, Trepadora. After the announcer calls his name Luppi goes into his Resurrección and swings his tentacles like whips as the camera zooms saying "Who do you mean, the guy who chopped your arm off, or the guy who kicked your butt?" Special Moves Latigazo (Neutral) Luppi lashes Trepadora three times in front of him. Lanza Tentáculo (Resurrección Neutral) Luppi thrusts one of his tentacles toward an opponent at high speeds and with considerable force. Relampago Cero (Side) Luppi dashes forward sending two Cero beams. Jaula Tentáculo (Resurrección Side) Luppi attacks a target with all of his tentacles from multiple angles, crushing the target with brute force. Asesino de Arboles (Up) Luppi uses Sonido to dash into the air while cutting Trepadora several times in between. La Hélice (Resurrección Up) Luppi spins his tentacles around like a propeller, attacking multiple foes at once with fast, whip-like attacks. Elegancia Moribunda (Down) Luppi spin jumps forward and makes a cero blast and slashes Trepadora at the same time. Hierro Virgen (Resurrección Down) Luppi's tentacles grow sharp spikes at the ends in order to inflict additional damage upon an opponent. Trepadora Resurrección (Hyper Smash) Luppi announces "Strangle!" gains eight enormous tentacles, each of which is connected at one of the corners of an octagonal design fixated on his back, and a bone cowl on his head. This will give him new moves and an increase in attack speed and power for 80 seconds. Tridente Tentáculo (Final Smash) Luppi uses his Resurrección form to send his tentacles outward. If they hit, he lashes the opponent 14 times, then does a stronger Lanza Tentáculo, then wraps one of his tentacles around the opponent, then slams him/her down rubbing the ground with him/her, then throws him/her up and thrusts all his tentacles into the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Luppi shows the 6 tattoo on his side saying "My name is Luppi. I'm ranked number 6." #Luppi does two graceful slashes with Trepadora saying "See? I tried to tell you; You really don't stand a chance in a one-on-one confrontation with me. You just don't get it." #Luppi swings the tentacles of his Resurrección and spins then swings the tentacles apart saying "I'd rather take on all four of them at once." On-Screen Appearance Luppi walks out of a dimensional door and says "With you, there are always so many enemies to choose from." Trivia *Luppi's rival is Vexen, the Chilly Academic and Rank IV within Organization XIII. *Luppi Antenor shares his English voice actor with Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Utakata, Spideraticus, Shachi, Alan Dunaway, Haunter, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Pvt. Koguchi, Nnoitra Gilga, Gliscor, Mukuro Rokudo and Weather Report. *Luppi Antenor shares his Japanese voice actor with Steely Dan, Sima Zhao, Bat and Cody Travers. *Luppi Antenor shares his French voice actress with Nicole II. *Luppi Antenor shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Rollin Hand, Casshern, Hajime Saito, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes), Kyoya Hibari, Ren Akatsuki, Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam), Rau Le Creuset (in the Providence Gundam), Rey Za Burrel (in all his Mobile Suits), King, Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters), Cooler, Meta-Cooler and Hilmes. *Luppi Antenor shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Shuhei Hisagi, Regigigas, Odolwa, Bason, Zuko, Uryu Ishida, Arthur Read, Anan 7, Akira Otoishi, Jake X4, MC Ballyhoo, Big Bully, Urien, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, the left head of Exeguttor, Narsus, Gildarts Clive, Jabra, Shunsui Kyoraku, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Smoke and Gadevi. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters